1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to generally tubular bags, or liners, made of flexible plastic film and used to line a rigid or semi-rigid receptacle such as a waste bin or other collection receptacle. More particularly, the invention relates to a bag having one or more pleats fixed at points around the mouth portion of the bag to reduce the circumference of the mouth of the bag relative to that of the body portion of the bag. When the bag is placed into a supporting receptacle, such as a waste or recycling bin for example, the reduced mouth portion of the pleated bag may be fitted onto the rim of the receptacle and the top portion of the bag will then more securely engage with the receptacle. The bag is thereby more securely held to the support and the mouth portion of the bag is more securely held in an open state. The invention further relates, in certain embodiments thereof, to a reduced mouth pleated bag which is configured to have one or more stress and strain modifying tabs positioned around the mouth portion of the bag. Each tab is intended to reduce the possibility of tearing of the bag at and near the conjunction of a seam and mouth portion of the bag during installation and service of the bag.
2. Description of Prior Art
A bag used as a liner is typically supported by a rigid or semi-rigid structure such as a waste bin or other collection receptacle. When in service, it is usually convenient that the mouth portion of the bag stay open in order to allow the articles to be passed conveniently and unhindered into or out of the bag. Owing to the flexible, pliant nature of a plastic film, a plastic bag is generally not self supporting, nor is the mouth portion of a bag able to reliably remain in an open state on its own. Therefore, it is common to both support the bag, and at the same time keep the mouth portion of the bag open, by folding the top portion of the bag over the rim of a corresponding mouth or opening in the supporting structure. Unfortunately, this method of supporting the bag and bag mouth is often attended with a tendency for the top portion of the bag to slide or fall off, or otherwise disengage from, the supporting structure. When the top portion of a bag slips from its support in such manner, the bag may then cease to accomplish one or more of the functions for which it was intended.